Designs for vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) aircraft have existed for hundreds of years. As VTOL aircraft, helicopters have been effective but they are neither simple nor inexpensive to manufacture.
Many known single rotor helicopters incorporate mechanically complicated structures, such as swash plates, to control pitch and roll, as well as a tail rotor to control yaw. Known dual wing (dual rotor), counter-rotating, concentric-axis helicopters rely on a tail boom rudder or tail rotor to control yaw and incorporate swash plate configurations to control pitch and roll.
As a result, current helicopters are complex machines that are expensive to buy and maintain.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system and method that achieves yaw control in an aircraft in a simple and inexpensive manner.